Naruto Anthony Stark Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist
by jhonb666
Summary: This is the DC version of my Marvel Story. Banish from his homeland, our young blond heads out beyond the elemental nations to find a place call home, years later his past has caught up with him so what does he do? get into his suit and kick some ass. Will have crossover with series like gundam or any that has robot's in it.
1. Chapter 1

"magic" normal  
 _"magic" thoughts  
_ **"magic" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

 **Right first things first, I would like to say some stuff, first off I am not gonna straight up give Naruto suits like Freedom or Qan[T] off the bat because I want to give them their own chapter to appear epic same with wing but I will put deathstrike and the other three, another is that gundams like Turn A are out as its slightly to OP, next is supernatural robots so to speak like Cybuster are off the table as I will mostly use the more scientific robots like gespenst and weiss ritter. Lastly is that there will be some suits from games that I will use but it will be mostly on the science side and not alien tech, yet anyway until I say otherwise so other than that at the moment I guess that's that so**

 **Thank you and enjoy the first chapter**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _"So this is how my life is gonna be huh"_ Thought a blonde hair blue eyed boy with whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks as he stare into the wide open sea on the ship he was on.

 _"After all I did for that village and this is how they repay me."_

This boy was none other then Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the nine tail fox who attacked Konoha 13 years ago but was then sealed by the fourth Hokage to prevent further damage to the village. But in return it dammed the boy to a living hell, because for years the boy has been shunned, beaten, chased and sometimes even torture too.

All he wanted was recognition but nobody in the village gave him the time, except for a few and even then it wasn't enough. Once he became a ninja, he thought it might prove to them that he was somebody but for the most part it also wasn't enough eventhough he did what the village ask him for, from defending the village against the Sand and Sound, to retrieving one of the Sannin Tsunade to become the next Hokage and even to retrieve the traitor Sasuke Uchiha who defected to Orochimaru despite failing the mission.

After all that the council decided to banish him for a stupid reason such abusing the Kyuubi's power and that he was a threat to the village, because of that he was in this situation right now. He look at his hand and saw the seal the council placed on him so right now he can't use any handsign, he thought back to what happen once the council decided to screw him over.

He still remember how Tsunade looked sad at how it went as she felt helpless to save her pseudo son, the look Jiraiya gave the council as he was forced to put the seal on him and most importantly he remember the look some of his friends gave him.

The ones that actually care for him were Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, and the sensei's of team 8,9 and 10 along with Anko and Yugao even after the council announce to the whole village about his status and told everyone there that he will be banish from the village tomorrow.

The rest treated him like the villagers, Kiba insulted him saying that he couldn't have won without the Kyuubi's help, the same could be said about Neji while the fangirls Ino and Sakura just told him off about how they hurt their Sasuke and Lee just followed what Sakura was saying.

He didn't know about Kakashi since that person didn't even check up on his well being.

And so he couldn't take it anymore so in one final attempt at defiance, he decided to get away from the village in the dark of night, not giving the people the satisfaction of seeing him off which he did and he ran and ran until he reached the first place he ever visited outside of the village which was Wave country.

He was happy when he reached there seeing the people prosper after the fall of Gato, he managed to reached Tazuna's house and when they saw him, they were both shocked and happy that he was here. After a while they had dinner which was delicious in Naruto's mind, Tanzuna then asked Naruto why he was here and so he told them sadly what happen.

Once he finished his tale, the family of three were both shocked and furious at how the village treated someone like him who risked his life to return a traitor and this was the thanks he gets. After calming down for a while Tsunami went to hug Naruto in an effort to comfort him which he was glad for, later Naruto asked if there was a place he could go since he didn't want to bother Tanzuna who frown a little at what he said but he complied with him saying that there is a ship that sails west right in the docks and it will take him far away from here.

And that's where he was right now, on a ship sailing into a land beyond the Elemental Nations with nothing back his bagpack filled with some food, water and some clothes. He couldn't bring his kunai or shuriken with him since the crew did a search on the passengers so he had to ditch it so he wouldn't get caught.

He sigh once more as he got up and walk away trying to get rid of those painful memories, too lost in thought he didn't look around the corner carefully and he managed to knock into someone which sent him down.

"Oh my god are you alright." A voice said as Naruto open his eyes to see two people looking at him with worry.

One of them was a raven haired women reaching her back and sapphire blue eyes that could shine even in the dark, she was wearing a white dress with what look like a fur scarf on her neck

The other was a guy with slick black hair with brown eyes, wearing an expensive suit and a drink in his hand.

"Yeah I'm all right." Said Naruto as he got up and dust himself off which the man answered for the woman

"See Marie, he's all right. Come on, lets enjoy the rest of the vacation."

"Oh hush Howard, you sure you all right?" said Marie, Naruto just nodded once more.

"So kid where's your parents, I can't just imagine what the're doing right now, seeing you're out here all alone with no supervision."

Naruto wince a little after hearing that which the couple notice as the man raised an eyebrow while Marie frown which answered one thing for them. he was an orphan, who either ran away or was kick out.

Howard looked at the kid for a moment before looking towards his wife who look sad at the boy before them, to him his wife's happiness was all that mattered to him when they fell in love. It had its up's and down's sure, but what marriage didn't, but for the most part having kids was a major problem for them as Marie was diagnosed that she was unable to have a baby.

That really broke her heart and that was why he took this vacation in the first place. Now, he may not be a religious man but it seems like something was at work here that brought the boy coincidentally on this ship they were in and somehow, out off all the possibilities bump into a woman who wanted a child of her own but was unable too. An idea struck in his mind at the situation before him as he thought.

 _"If this works then I am going to church no ifs and or buts about it."_

"*Clears throat* well kid if your done staring there how about you entertain my wife for a minute, got to call the company to check up on them."

Marie raised an eyebrow as she saw her husband walk away pretending to listen to his phone, shaking her head at his antics she turn back to Naruto who look slightly confuse as he did a head tilt, nearly making the woman to glomp him because of the cuteness that he had as she gave a warm smile holding out her hand where Naruto took it albeit slightly hesitant at first as the two walk over towards the ship rail looking at the sun set not knowing the changes it'll bring to the young blond.

( Years later )

All it took to change the world was the words of one man, some would say ludicrous while others skeptical but none could predict what happens as now, in a room filled with reporters, cameras, microphones and the like were all busy chatting away to either themselves or others as they await the person involved for this sensation that spread like wildfire.

The doors then opened up, silencing most of the people there though some were still muttering words into their recorders or the cameras as the man before them walk towards the podium provided. The man walking had brilliant blond hair as though the sun gave life to it, cerulean blue eyes that spoke with emotion comparable to that of the ocean. He wore a slick black suit with a white shirt underneath it, on his neck was a formal black tie giving the young man a mature look though it was anything but as his face was full of mirth that went well with the twinkle in his eyes.

He stare at the crowd of reporters before him, unflinching at the stares and flashes of their cameras as they await eagerly at what he was about to say.

"Now now people I know I look good but lets get serious shall we," said the blond

One of the reporters stood up and quickly fired of a question "Mr. Stark, is it true that Stark Industries have a personal humanoid robot currently named Iron Man soldier at its beck and call?"

 **( A/N Yeah I got nada on a superhero name that fits, you guys got an idea I'm all ears )**

Hearing the question made the blond smile as though he anticipated that question which he answered "No, Stark Industries does not have a humanoid robot at its beck and call and before you all asked anything else, the fight between the two robots was caused by none other than Obadiah Stane who wanted to take control of my families company as he build that hideous monstrosity of a robot to take me out. In which after that was a through investigation which turn out, surmounted in a lot of evidence as my own board of directors wanting to supersede my hold on the business."

The reporters were all now eagerly jolting down notes and reporting this to the cameras as the news went live across every channel in the world.

Seeing this the blond continued, "Now as for the fate of Stark Industries, of course there will be a huge turnover to see if there is still any loyal employees left but I will leave it at the capable hands of my friend Murrue Ramius who I'm sure will take good care of it."

It was then all eyes were now turned to the person the blond was pointing at, said woman had waist long brown hair with similar eye colour standing there slightly shocked at what the blond said, who in turn was grinning like a mad man before turning to the crowd

"Now anymore questions?"

Another reporter shot up from her seat as she asked him "You still haven't answer the question yet Mr. Stark, does Stark Industries have Iron Man at its beck and call?"

Seeing the vultures not letting up on the question, the blond calmly answered "No, Iron Man is not at Stark Industries beck and call because..."

Leaving a tense silence, the reporters there held their breath as they await what was later called the quote of the decade which was the the blond stare into the crowd and drop the bomb onto them.

"Because I am Iron Man."

And everyone there flew into a frenzy.

( Months later )

"And done"

In what seems to be a workshop, was the blond as he finished something on the table when a voice came out

"You know, if you keep working like that then I might be out of the job."

Smiling, the blond turn towards the voice, and standing there was a beautiful woman with surprisingly pink hair reaching her waist. She was wearing a pink strapless blouse showing of her cream coloured skin and holding in her hands was a round pink object with what look like eyes on its frame.

"Out of the job, out of the job," said the round thing making the female giggle cutely while the blond just sigh before he said outloud

"Why did I even make that thing?"

"Because you love me so," Answered the woman as she walk towards him, giving him a peck on the cheek as she continue on

"Better hurry up, don't want Diana to wait now do you?"

Looking at the clock the blond notice that it was 7.45 before looking at the woman as he said "What would I do without you."

"Probably late for one." Answered the woman as the thing in her hands parroted what she said

"Late, late."

The blond just gave it a playful glare before he head out for his date.

( Minutes later )

"Here I thought you forgot about our date."

The blond turn to the voice as he drove his Aston Martin to his destination, the voice belong to his passenger who was a raven haired beauty with a body that put models to shame with her flawless shaped body. She was wearing a black backless dress with a slit on her left side showing of her long luscious legs to the world while he on the other hand was wearing a black suit with a red undershirt and a red tie complementing it.

"That hurts Diana, you know I would never forget.."

"Lacus reminded you didn't she"

"Yes, yes she did."

"*Sigh* how did we ever put up with you Tony."

 **( A/N I will alternate between names but to make it simple, if he's talking to DC verse characters, I will call him Tony while with the Naruto verse characters will call him Naruto )**

"My good looks, charm, and charisma...and we're here"

True to his word Tony stop the car in front of the valet, he then opened the doors as he gave the valet his keys which they took quickly as he date was also escorted out of the car. To the whole world he was none other than Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and all around hero but to his closest friends and lovers, he was Naruto Uzumaki, former shinobi of Konoha who was banish for doing his job. If some would tell Naruto that he would become all that prior to his banishment, he would have laugh in your face.

Now, he was one of the most richest men n the world to date, on par with the likes of Wayne Enterprise and Lexcorp. All of which wouldn't have been possible if he never had that encounter with Howard and Marie, his adopted parents, the two people who took him in when he had nowhere to go and following that was a wide ride as he inherited his fathers company after he died because of cancer.

Despite that he carried on his fathers legacy as he had a hand in building some of the most high tech stuff to date, from computer chips to fusion reactors but for now he was just a rich guy having dinner with his date.

Who was his date you might ask. Well she is none other than Diana Prince or Wonder Woman, a senior Justice League member with strength a par with most super humans along with the skills of a trained warrior, she was a force to be reckon with but for now like Tony she was a woman on a date.

"So Diana, how's it going with the league?" Asked Tony as he took a slice of his steak.

Diana look at him as she ate her's and answered "Nothing much, A couple of instances here and there, nothing to serious you?"

"Well, I am this close to converting the GN DRIVE to double its power and somehow make it last longer but its still a work in progress."

Before the two could continue on, a sudden ring was heard. Raising an eyebrow, Tony press something in hie ear as he asked

"Yes JARVIS?"

 _"Sir the satellites have picked up 5 chakra signatures and they are close by."_

That put the blond on edge as he hoped that it wasn't real and that his past didn't catch up to him.

"You sure JARVIS?"

 _"Yes sir I double check it, shall I call the Legion."_

"*Sigh* No this is something I have to do, get the IMPULSE ready, Sword package."

 _"Yes sir, anything else."_

"Sure, tell Lacus I might be late a bit."

"Yes sir."

Turning of the earpiece, he turn back to his date who notice his look as she had a worry look on her face. Knowing he couldn't lie to her so he simply said "my past caught up with me."

Diana's eyes widen as she heard it before narrowing it as she asked "And what do you plan to do?"

"Easy, I'm gonna bury it."

The two didn't say anything more as they went to confront them.

( Outside on a roof top )

"Looks like they're coming out, all right get ready." Said Jiraiya as he turn towards the group of Team 7, consisting of Kakashi, Sakura and a pale guy named Sai along with Tenzo.

This wasn't much but it'll do for Jiraiya as he thought back to how this happen.

It started out when the council decided to banish Naruto and when the civilians heard it, they were jumping for joy and stated partying...until Tsunade dropped her bomb and told everyone who Naruto's father was and then everything went downhill from there as the people were split into two groups, one that regretted for what they did and the ones that still think off Naruto as the fox.

And it got worse after that when Wave, Waterfall, Snow/Spring cut off ties with the village and when the people ask why they said "Why should we wok for a village that would beat a kid half to death just because of what he holds"

Sand did the same thing but only left the part where they would help if it will affect them as well. Then there was the threat of the Akatsuki who started the Bijuu hunt, Gaara was kidnapped during that time and Tsunade sent out a team to help him and probably get some alliance back. They didn't stop the Akatsuki from getting the bijuu but they managed to save the Gaara who had begrudgingly had to renew some parts of the contract for the alliance. It wasn't much but it was a start.

Then came the day his contact told him where Naruto was, at first the council wanted him to **REVERSE SUMMON** him but that didn't work since the Toads like Naruto and wanted him to be happy away from the village and when the council tried to order them.

Well the Toads cut off all alliance with them stating that they will only help in times of war and nothing more.

That was another blow to Konoha since the Slugs said the same thing and now, here they were trying to get Naruto back which was already hard in the first place since his contact told him that he was a hero and not just that, but he was also the sole heir to an entire company that could make daimyo look like beggars which wasn't good since he will be notice as soon as he's gone and it would be a shitstorm if that happens.

Whatever he was about to do next was put on hold when Sakura shouted out, looking up he saw Naruto being carried to their position by the raven haired beaut he saw and mentally praised his godson for catching such a babe.

He saw the two descended, making him nervous as he wondered how he was gonna get Naruto back without repercussions from this place.

A tense silence ensured as the two sides stare at each other, it was then broken as Jiraiya cleared his throat.

"So uhhhh Naruto, its good to see ya gaki."

"Wow, the village must be desperate if they want me back." Said Naruto as he raised his eyebrow making the four flinch at what he said while the pale one just smile creepily for no reason.

"Look gaki, the Akatsuki are moving and they're on the move so please come with us so that we can protect you."

Not looking deterred Naruto voiced out, "right, so really desperate if they want my handsome face back at that village but who could blame them, this face sells millions on the market today."

Diana elbowed the blond making him stop his rant for a bit making some of them sweatdrop as Kakashi said

"So'll, you'll come back with us without any fuss?"

Hearing that Naruto adopted a mock thinking pose as he answered "Hmmmm, sooooo let me get this straight. You want me, to go back to the village and leave behind all this behind, you sick or something. I mean I know you're still a virgin Kakashi but I didn't think it was that bad that it mess with your brain, must be from all those books you've read."

"What do you even have you baka, just come with us already." said Sakura angrily

"What do I have, lets see money, fast cars, my mom, hot ladies, big house, hot ladies, my name plastered all over the world, hot ladies, my toys and did I also mention hot ladies"

And just like that, the slightly tense mood fell apart as the shinobi group just stare blankly at the blond whereas Diana did a facepalm at his antics before the blond continued on.

"If you want me to ditch all that then you're sadly mistaken you poor fools cause I'm not going back but if its a fight you want."

It was then the sounds of what seems to be a jet engine was roaring towards them, the shinobi look up to see what looked like a giant armor suit descending from the skies. As soon as it landed, the blond walked right into the armor as it opened up for him before it closed in on him.

The armor was white in color with the chest and shoulders having a red coat color, on its back was two giant swords along with boomerangs attach to it, on its hips was a weapon of sorts unknown to the shinobi but they knew that it was dangerous.

Seeing the blond armed, the shinobi realized that they were gonna in for a fight.

Sakura fired the first shot as she leap into action, fist cocked back ready to punch him...well that was her plan until Diana intercepted her mid swing deflecting it before she retaliated with a knee to the gut, causing the pink shinobi to double over giving Diana time to powerbomb her right into the roof creating a big crater at the point of impact.

The shinobi team winced a little at the sound of the powerbomb but that didn't deter them as Tenzo quickly summoned out pillars of wood to attack Diana, sadly they stood no chance as Naruto split the pillar down the middle with one of his swords like they were nothing.

Jiraiya took his chance as he called out

 **"EARTH STYLE: SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD"**

The roof before them all of a sudden turn into mud but that didn't deter the two as the took to the skies with Diana flying naturally, whereas Naruto use his jets to do so.

It was Sai's turn as he quickly summoned four giant birds made of ink to attack the two, seeing this the two take of in different directions. Naruto charged at them head on causing the birds to make a path as Diana went straight for Sai, Kakashi jumped right at her but failed as Diana made a quick halt making the copy nin to overshoot his target which was enough for Diana to grab onto his leg before throwing him to the ground creating another dent in the roof.

Jiraiya managed to blindsight her as his hair managed to wrap around her arm and now insured a tug of war.

On the skies however was different as a dogfight ensured with Naruto taking the ink birds with his chest mounted machine gun, it managed to take out one of them but the others dodge them swiftly with one of them trying for a dive. Naruto saw this coming as he maneuver himself downwards right into the shinobi group, Sakura who was just getting up was nearly hit by Naruto who flew pass her.

But before she could even chase after him, one of the birds crash into her sending her back into the ground but this time being covered in ink. That didn't stop the armored blond as he flew straight at Jiraiya who was being helped by Kakashi as they used their chakra to stick to the floor and enhanced their strength to somehow win the tug of war with the Amazon princess and losing as she had more strength and the high ground.

Seeing a chance, he flew pass the hair rope before making a quick twist with a boomerang in hand, he took careful aim and once there he threw the boomerang. True to his aim the boomerang slice the hair like it was nothing and not only that, one of the birds couldn't get away in time and was also slice in half turning it back into ink which also managed to spray the two shinobi in ink. Naruto didn't have time to think as he dodge wooden tendrils shooting at him, one managed to latch onto him and very soon three more followed as the tendrils wrapped around his limbs.

Tenzo on the other hand is slightly sweating as he try to hold him into place, but with the armor enhancing Naruto's strength it was a tough thing to do. Distracted he didn't see Jiraiya being thrown right at him until it was too late as the body slammed into him hard taking the two down, in turn freeing Naruto in time as the last ink bird almost got him but missed its mark.

It tried to have another go but before it could Naruto came right at it with two swords in hand, seeing that it couldn't dodge all the bird could do was fall to its demise as the blades slice into it like a hot knife through butter. Sai seeing his ink birds failed quickly draw more but this time lions instead as he send it towards Diana who was trashing Kakashi around like a rag doll.

But, it was for naught as Naruto took out his beam rifle and shot them all mid leapt, turning them back into ink. In turn that distraction was enough for Sakura to punch him with her enhanced knuckles right in the face, denting the face armor slightly before momentum took its course and send our blond billionaire right into a water tower. Diana look on and was about to help when suddenly, her limbs were now wrapped in wooden tendrils as she saw Tenzo getting up along with Jiraiya, Kakashi on the other hand was being help by Sakura as she try to patch him up.

Though the victory didn't last long as Naruto blasted out of the water tower and hover above the shinobi, thinking quick Sai took out his sword and pointed it at Diana's neck, making the blond stop in his tracks for a moment.

Despite not seeing his face, they knew Naruto was angry but they had a mission to complete and this was a chance to do so as Tenzo said

"Look Naruto, we don't want to do this but we will if we have to so surrender quietly or else."

Not being deterred, Naruto answered the man with his own threat "You harm a hair on her, and I WILL MAKE KONOHA BURN. Now let her go or I will put you all down."

"With what." Said Sakura as she was slightly tick off at being beaten so quickly.

"This"

With a snap of his fingers and a second later five shots in quick succession hit their targets which was the shinobi, and just like that all of them fell like flies. Diana who managed to free herself when the tendrils dissolve as it needed Tenzo to sustain it was confuse as she wondered where it came from, and as though someone was reading her mind the sound of another engine was heard.

She look up to see a white green colored robot flying next to Naruto's own, what was different besides the color was that this one had a sniper rifle hanging of one of its shoulder.

The second robot had its face opened up showing a blond hair blue eyed woman wearing the suit, she had a playful look on her face as she said outloud

"Now that's just mean, you two started the fight without me."

That managed to lighten the mood for a bit as Tony chuckle at her antics while Diana glared at her, even more so when she give a peck on the blond's cheek as she felt cheesed off as her date was ruined.

Though that couldn't compare to Tony as he narrowed his eyes at the shinobi before him as he wondered if more will come, but in the back of his mind he knew this was just a start but it didn't deter him as a plane descended from the skies ready to send the unconscious shinobi back to the Elemental Nations as the blond thought

 _"Now then, what are gonna throw at me next."_

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **That's a wrap, I hope you guys like it, now I might not be able to emulate Stark'personality properly I'll try to give him the prideful attitude into Naruto and lastly, hehe some of you didn't think I wouldn't add people from the gundam and super robot series did ya, because quite frankly it adds some spice into it you know, I will put up he characters so that you know who's who in case you were wondering so here's chapter ones surprise character**

 **Murrue Ramius ( Gundam seed )**

 **Lacus Clyne ( Gundam seed )**

 **Excellen browning ( Super robot wars )**

 **And that's it so, Rate and Review Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

"magic" normal  
 _"magic" thoughts  
_ **"magic" SUMMONS/BIJUU/JUSTU**

 **Kid Coheed: You are a hard one to please huh? oh well can't win them all I guess**

 **LadyHayakawa: Send me its specs and I'll check it out cause I never heard off it before**

 **Rembul: Well he won't have the Avengers but he will have his own team.**

 **DDragon21: In a sense yes, seals on the other hand will be when he get some books or something like that.**

 **And that's all for the reviews minus those asking about the pairings, I do have a slight problem on that but only for one maybe two, the main being Dinah AKA Black Canary, I mean I like the her with GA and all so I'm a little conflicted about this and the other is Circe the JLU cartoon version, I mean the diva personality fit Naruto's in a sense so tell me what you think. Lastly well, I might be thinking of getting a beta for this story but I'm not sure about it but I'll give it some thought and will post it as an Authors note in the next chapter.**

 **so other than that, here's the next chapter**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

( A day later )

"You know Tony, this has gotta be one of the most insane idea you could come up with. Really, its like up there when you jumped right into the mouth of a leviathan and killing it from the inside and the time you stop a meteor with nearly half a suit and boy did you get a scolding that time."

Looking to his side, the young billionaire turn to see a handsome blond albeit a little older than he was and his hair colour was slightly darker than his, if one were to see the two together one would have mistaken them as brothers but in reality, this person was none other than Mu La Flaga, a long time friend in Tony's old weapon making days and a former air force pilot.

Now? He was basically the man to go to if you need to get some place fast but he wasn't complaining as he now flew probably one of the most advance planes in the world today along with his other job, but back to it.

It was a day after the Konoha came to bring back Naruto and failing to do so and after that was a long and tedious _'talk'_ with the league despite him not being affiliated with them though they did raise some points and just like that Naruto knew he had to use his backup plan he prepared in case his past managed to catch up with him, so now here he was, going back to the place he was shunned by a majority of its citizens but this time though he wasn't alone as he answered his fellow blond

"Wouldn't be the first time Mu besides if they think they can hold me, they got another thing coming."

Looking back, he saw the five Konoha shinobi in cuffs design by the blond himself which covers their entire forearm and on the inside separates the fingers individually, preventing any hansigns and if they channel chakra into it, the machine detcts it thus sending a shocking surprise to the shinobi. Their feet only needed to be chain together but the applications still applied to it if they use their chakra.

But what was interesting was the few that gathered for the trip, one of them was a man with a brooding face that seems to be on his face all the time, his attire consisted of a black metallic yet sleek armor with a symbol of a bat on his chest that went well with his cape and mask with bat ears on it.

 **( A/N yeah I didn't use the JL version of the suit but instead I went Arkham Knight cause it look cooler )**

Next to him was a male figure though what would seem that his entire body was white in colour with red gloves and a symbol of an atom on his chest. There was also another male here but his was a green and black tight skin suit with what look like a ring symbol on his chest, he didn't leave much on his face but an eyemask as the rest showed a black haired Caucasian male.

After that was probably the one that would attract the most attention especially the male population which was a testament as Jiraiya was busy ogling her at the moment but it looked like she didn't care. The woman was a blond like him but she had a bobcut style hair while her attire was a white leotard that had a hole showing off some of her impressive cleavage, hanging off her left shoulder is a small red cape that barely reach her waist.

In order these people were Batman, Captain Atom, Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corp and Power Girl.

Last but not least him was Murrue wearing her business suit since she serves as the lawyer so to speak for the moment as what he had planned would need her to prove his point.

Power Girl waved at the blond as she gave a coy smile at him, which he return in kind that did not go unnoticed by the shinobi, off which Jiraiya was grinning like a loon at how his godson managed to snag another beauty and despite not being able to see his face, his lone eye tell all as Kakashi wept in pride of his former student for it too.

"We're close, strap in." Said Mu as he piloted the jet right into their location, everyone did just that aside from the shinobi who already were when they entered the jet. After some hard turbulence, the plane slowly stabilize as the clouds opened up to see lush green forest that covered the entire area and from the cockpit, the two blonds saw their destination in the horizon

Konoha.

( With Tsunade )

 _"Sensei, where ever you are I hope Kushina will give you hell for this."_ Thought the blond Hokage as she was nursing another headache as the _'advisors'_ were once again pestering her when would the team return with _'their'_ jinchuruki, honestly she had half a mind to rip the two into shreds if it weren't for the fact they held weight in the council.

 _"Pathetic pricks."_

Sighing once again, she thought back to how this happen, the village didn't look good these past few years after the council banish Naruto. The villages they had allign to broke off their contracts and if that wasn't bad enough the fire lord pratically kick down the doors and demanded why the other lords did what they did, and in some stroke of stupidity one of the civialian councilmen opened his stupid trap and the rest was history as the fire lord cut off their funding until Naruto is to be brought back alive and unharmed. Of course they tried to protest but one look was all they needed to know they were on thin ice.

If that wasn't bad enough, the Akatsuki were on the prowl for the jinchuriki for whatever reason's unknown to them and despite having some alliance with Sand once again, they knew that it was a matter of time before they break it again. To add even more salt to the wounds, her old teammate Orochimaru was preparing to start a war with them as he gather nearly half a dozen minor villages to join him in this endeavor if the reports Jiraiya manage to gather was true then they really are in deep shit

It was then an ANBU appeared in front of her on his knees as he reported

"Hokage-sama, there is an unknown object flying towards the village."

The moment he said that, a loud roar was heard as the unknown object flew past the Hokage tower heading towards the forest on the monument. Seeing this, the blond quickly **SHUNSHIN** towards the place along with her private ANBU as they investigate the unknown object.

( Naruto's group )

"Think they saw us?" Quipped Hal as he and the rest aside from Mu disembarked from the jet.

"Maybe? But then again, the ANBU was always blind since I painted the monument in board daylight with a kill me orange jumpsuit and it was when I finished then they noticed me." Answered Naruto as he follow suit with a white metallic briefcase in hand while he adjusted his tie on his business suit.

"Enough, we've got work to do." said Batman who was leading the prisoners out of the plane with Captain Atom and Power Girl following suit, Mu decided to stay with the plane in case they need back up, Murrue came out last and it was then the shinobi decided to appear in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade on the other hand couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Naruto coming out of a weird flying object but behind him were five people she didn't recognized wearing weird clothing and among them were Jiraiya and Team 7 being brought back in handcuffs, something she did even expect and now in the back of her mind she felt another headache coming on.

"Ummm hey Naruto, its been a while."

"Yo Baa-chan, sorry for the loud entrance would have done better but time was of the essence."

"I see, do you mind releasing the team then?"

"Sure why not. Not like they could do anything anyway."

Putting on his glasses, the glasses glowed for a second before the cuffs started coming off the shinobi before they exploded into pieces leaving no evidence behind stunning the group for a moment before Naruto continue on but in a more serious tone

"We have a lot to talk about Tsunade, get the council ready cause what do will change Konoha whether it will be for the better or not lies in their oh so capable hands."

The tone he was using bought a slight shiver in Tsunade's spine as she knew that there was hell to pay and looks like the blond is coming to collect, and now the headache she had just went tenfold, oh joy.

( A while later )

The council room was bustling with activity as none of them knew of what could be an impending doom for the civilian side mostly anyways, all anyone knows was that the Hokage called for an emergency meeting and she wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

It was then the doors opened up and in came Tsunade along with Jiraiya and Kakashi and the moment the council saw them, they knew that it had something to do with one Uzumaki Naruto, while the shinobi side never thought much ill will towards the boy, the civilian side still maintain their bigotry as they coulld not accept him as the fourth's son despite the proof of the blood tested by Tsunade but they held their tongues and hoped that their female children could go after him so they could have the Uzumaki-Namikaze fortune.

Tsunade took her seat as the Hokage with Jiraiya and Kakashi standing at her side, the advisers came in a little later along with Danzo and they went to their seat. The moment everyone settled down was when Tsunade started.

"Now, as you have no doubt saw Jiraiya and Kakashi have return, which meant that Uzumaki Naruto has return. He has return yes, but, well I'll let him tell you."

Confuse by the statement, one of the council was about to ask when the doors opened up again and in comes the blond himself and following him were people that the council didn't recognized but inwardly the civilian side was glad the blond was back so they could get back Konoha to its former glory, oh how wrong they were.

"Well lookie here, the gang's all back together again but don't hold breath cause I'm running the show this time."

"What does that mean you brat." Said Akira of the civilian council who runs the food business side of things.

Smirking Naruto decided to humor them "Well as it stands, Konoha needs me more than I need them so the question is."

Leaning forward slightly with an evil grin in his eyes he continued in a jovial yet cold tone "How far would they go to get it."

Scoffing Koharu decided to open to open her trap "How far, you are our property jinchuriki. We don't need to give you anything."

That didn't deter Naruto, oh no, he relish it as they smirk turn into a full blown grin that threaten to split his face as he countered "Really but, the fact that you banish me means that I am not under Konoha's jurisdiction anymore as per the law and by law if I were to be asked to return, I can have a choice to answer it or not so in reality, you can't force me you old prune."

"You dare disrespect us, we are the council you insolent brat and we demand that return to your standing as our weapon."

Raising an eyebrow Naruto rebuke her threat "Is that a threat I hear? You must be really senile if you could threaten me old bat but if you want to play the who has the bigger stick then who am I to deny that. You may be the council so what, all of you are nothing more than advisers to a village whereas I, well I am the sole heir to a business cooperation that makes more money in six mothns than the fire lord does in ten years, I have friends that would rain hell upon this place if you so much as scratch me and that's not counting the favors my mother and father god bless his soul has during their reign so here's the deal here folks, I got more power than you will all ever have and all I need to do is give the signal and Konoha will be nothing more than a memory."

If that didn't surprise the people there they would be now as they were being threaten by the blond before them.

"You think you can threaten us boy." Said Danzo as he narrowed his lone eye at him.

"Oh I don't think, I can. You see, what I can tell, you're already stretch thin as it is what with Akatsuki on the prowl and they will target this place if not just to draw me out and that's not counting our good old friend Orochimaru waiting for them to soften things up a little just so he could swoop in and take over this place with his precious little boy toy Sas-gay Uchiha."

"How dare you insult Uchiha-sama like that you cur." Shriek a pink haired woman making the council cringe at her voice but nonetheless the civilian side nodded with her.

"Oh I have every right you loud mouth banshee. After all, all he ever wanted to do is chase his brothers tail which for the most part you all had a hand in as you practically gave him everything he wants and look where's that gotten him now, all juice up to kill his brother he'll become the snake's sex sleeve. Its funny really, always knew he was gay despite all the girls wanting to strip his pants off."

Earning a few chuckles from the shinobi side Naruto decided to get right down to it before he wander off if the glare coming off Batman and Murrue are doing, he might just melt literally.

"Right, right. Aside from the Uchiha's sexuality, like I said, I can take or refuse to come back as I please so truthfully you got nothing for me to come back to and I will just leave without a word."

Narrowing his eyes at the what she deemed as a child Koharu voice out her ahem opinion "You think you have a choice brat, ANBU!."

Before Tsunade could even stop what could be a disaster, the four heroes acted and within seconds, the so called elite of the village was taken down by the four unknown people.

Power Girl went in hard and heavy as she clothsline one of the ANBU making him do a backflip before landing hard knocking him out, Hal use his ring and fired a bubble to envelop two others and with a flick of his arm, he sent the two ANBU'S flying out of the room via the ceiling. Captain Atom just blasted two of the ANBU right out the doors without so much as a sweat. Batman on the other hand didn't act so much as react as one of the ANBU grabbed his shoulder.

Bad move.

It was over in an instant as Batman elbowed him right in the gut, making him double over before grabbing his shoulders and flinging him across the room and with speed and accuracy, he flung two batarangs which found their mark right into his clothes on the shoulders pinning the ANBU there. The whole room went silent as they saw what could be describe as impossible, in mere seconds their elites were taken out with so much ease it was laughable.

It wasn't until a banshee said outloud

"WHAT THE NAME OF KAMI IS THAT."

Having a smug look on his face Naruto answered for her "Those, are my friends who can kick all your asses from here to Kumo without any problems and that's just four of them, there are a lot more where they came from."

It wasn't until Danzo snapped out of his stupor as he called out "Hokage-sama, it seems that they have some sort of Kekkei Genkai, we must capture them so that we could..." Was all he could say before a bright red laser shot pass his head missing merely inches from his face, turning to the source the people there were treated to the sight of Power Girl as her eyes glowed red, noting that she wasn't too happy as she hissed out

"If you think I'm gonna be some breeding stock than you will be in a world of hurt."

Danzo was about to retort until Tsunade barked out "WAIT, Naruto I didn't order that so please calm her down."

Naruto look at what he could call his pseudo aunt for a moment before sighing, so he grab Power Girl's shoulder squeezing it making her calm down for a bit but her glare was still fix on the war hawk who brush it off. It was then Hal decided to interject "Look, we just want to get this whole thing straiten out and be done with this, but if you wanna fight by all means we'll be happy to oblige."

"Enough, we didn't come here for that. Mrs. Ramuis if you would." Said Batman.

Nodding Murrue decided to diffuse the situation before it went to all out war "Right, now that we're all calm a little I would like to tell you that one Uzumaki Naruto will not come back to Konoha unless its off his own accord."

Another civilian council Kenzo who heads the trading business decided to voice his opinion "WHAT, He needs to be here so that he could help return back the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan."

Glaring at the councilman Murrue retorted "Oh is that all, well to bad for you that he is not planning to do it here in this god forsaken village as they had banish him in regards to Konoha's law section 28-B which states that he could have the choice of returning IF the village can come up with a suitable deal that would allow my client to have some incentive to return."

"How did you know about that?" Asked a shocked Jiraiya as he knew that none of these people had any knowledge of their law. Seeing the look on his face, Naruto decided to answer him

"From me."

All eyes turn to the blond as he continue on "You see, the third Hokage knew that you pricks of the civilian council might do something like this, so at the time he told me to keep this at all cost. At first I didn't want to but he was the few that showed me kindness so I did as a promise to him and now years later I can use it all at my disposal. Hehe, guess he really was a professor if he could predict something like this, ahh I'm going off topic. You see _'Honorable council'_ , what I have is the knowledge on all the laws and since I knew some off you wouldn't change it, so it all works in my favor especially this one, a law about harming heirs to the village."

If they weren't scared before, the civilian side was actually going pale as they remember the penalty for it and if the look on Naruto's face was anything then they really are in deep shit.

Nodding Murrue decided to answer "Yes, in accordance to Konoha's law regarding harming of heirs without cause is that the ones responsible must be held accountable for it which is either payment with either their properties and anything they own or be sent to jail with a maximum sentence of 20 years without a chance of parole."

Oh the looks on the civilians face was priceless as right now they had to either give up what they own or go to jail but before anything could be said, Homura decided to step in to save some of the power for the civilian council.

"You cannot held them accountable as they do not know of his heritage so that part is nullified."

The civilian council sigh in relief when they heard that and thought they were in the clear but as it turns out Murrue got another one for them

"True, they might have known at the time. But the fact that you admitted they went and beat up a child for no reason goes under the child abuse law which states that the accused must be sentence to jail for 15 to 20 years as it continued on for nearly a decade unless Konoha is nothing more than a village of child beaters."

 _"Crap"_ Thought Homura as he slipped up and now he admitted that the civilian council had a hand in the beatings, this was not looking good at all for the civilians as right now they are stuck with nowhere to run so they either give up their property or go to jail either way.

Seeing at what this could do to the economy of the village, Tsunade decided to step in "Wait, if you do that then Konoha's economy will fall even further, how are we gonna survive the downfall."

Again Naruto smirk as he answered the blond "Oh I can think of a few things to do with their properties."

That sent a chill down everyone's spine as they realized that the prankster of Konoha is back, and he's back with a vengeance and like the instrument of the devil, the blond smirk evilly as he said

"So are we gonna have a deal made or not."

( Night time )

"I am never gonna piss you off again if this is what you do to people in court." Said a slightly fearful Hal Jordan as he now stood with Power Girl and Naruto in their room provided by the Hokage as she try to sort the deal between him and the civilian council which was a feat itself as Naruto 'asked' not only their properties but practically the deed to almost 75% of what all of them owned along with everything that was suppose to be his birthright which wasn't much of a challenge as when Murrue wanted to take this up to the Fire Lord about this and it didn't take long as the council realized that blood won out.

And after a long day, the council decided that they will give out their final answer by tomorrow so now the three were lounging in the room whereas Batman, Captain Atom and Murrue head back to the plane to tell Mu what was going on.

He already forgo his business coat, so he laid back with nothing more than his white shirt and pants lying on the bed with his head right onto Power Girl's lap as she gently stroke his hair for a bit, that had a slight effect as he managed to sigh in content a little at the ministrations.

"So think they're gonna try anything?" Asked the curious Green Lantern.

Opening one of his eye, Naruto just calmly answer him "Oh, I'll bet my entire stash of ramen on the mummified man to try something but enough about that lets just go to bed already."

Hal was confuse at what he said since he and a few other heroes know the blond and sleeping early was not something the blond does, especially when he's in a good mood and that's when he saw the smirk and it dawn onto him that their already here just waiting for them to sleep. Chuckling, the blacked haired man just went to the couch and laid there while Power Girl and Naruto sleep comfortably on the bed.

Half an hour later, the doors to their room opened up silently along with the windows and from there emerged five shadows with a blank mask on their faces with some kind of kanji on it. One of them look at the three _'sleeping'_ figures on the bed before motioning the four to begin extraction.

These people waited for the right moment as their leaders had somehow integrated them into the ANBU patrol rotation so this place was slightly deserted of any Konoha ANBU as on the outside were six more of their companions ready to strike in case they should fall. The five got close to their intended target which to them were still sleeping and once they were an arms length away was when the three strike.

Hal quickly opened his eyes and fired of his ring to shape a wall slamming two right into it before creating a elastic rubber framing their body cutting off any air flow until the two pass out. On the bed, Power Girl snapped her eyes opened as she fired her laser eyes at one of them point blank, but despite the force off the blast sending him through a wall, it did nothing more than knock him out before she tackled the next one with her super speed and strength.

The one closer to Naruto wasn't let off as the shinobi had his arm broken from a well placed punch before he got kicked right on the jaw sending him across the room, the shinobi didn't even managed to get up as a giant green hand slammed right into him straight out the window they came in from. It wasn't a second later that the room was bombarded by justu's left and right destroying building, kicking up a lot of smoke in the process.

Thinking that they had done their job, the shinobi was about to leave when suddenly they heard a voice coming from above them.

"You know, its not nice to just leave like that without saying hi."

Before they know it, a red beam hit one of them sending him crashing right through the floor. The remaining five look up to see Power Girl floating in the air above them looking unharmed, making them confuse on how she survive until another voice rang out

"Don't take them all out, leave some for us."

Now all eyes turn back to the source and if the shinobi were surprise, they didn't show it as the smoke clears up to see the building they bombarded not long ago was still standing tall and proud with the only notable thing was that it was glowing and from it was Hal and Naruto as they floated next to Power Girl on a green platform and Naruto held the white briefcase in his hand looking at the shinobi before them.

Smirking the briefcase in his hand suddenly shifted and change going up his arm before he put it forward and gears cranked from the movement as it encompasses his body making an armor of white and when it was said and done his entire body was encase in a white armor with his face being covered with the same armor with the bottom part being blue.

( Inside the suit )

A robotic voiced was heard inside the suit as it said to Naruto "System check all good, power actuators all green, weapons check, Magnetoplasmadynamic thrusters ready to rock, Chakra backup generator good, ARS Suit online."

( Outside )

"Well then, ready to get your asses kick." Said Naruto before leaping into action with his thrusters tackling one of them before sliding onto the floor stunning the group enough for Hal to fire off his ring though they managed to react in time by jumping off the roof dodging the green fist.

One of them fired a giant fireball at Hal but it missed as Hal maneuver himself in the sky, Power Girl went in as she went it, fist cocked back before slugging one of them who thought blocking was a good idea. Though for him as the impact was enough to send the guy right through three buildings before an abrupt ending on the ground taking him out.

One tried to blindsight her but all he got was two pins with wires connecting them stab into him until electricity surge though it, shocking him as Naruto stood with one of his arm out, showing that he was the one that fired it. Alarms blared inside the suit as Naruto formed a small shield to block a tanto coming down upon him, the deadlock didn't last long as Hal came back firing a green whip on the guy's arm before pulling back sending the guy right into his fist.

Power Girl didn't even had to sweat as she barrel right through another one of the shinobi as Naruto was right behind her firing homing missiles at any stragglers but only managed to take out one of them as the other managed to roll out of the way buying him some time, well a few seconds before he saw a fist heading right at him and that was the last thing he saw before darkness took over.

The ones that were still standing saw their comrades being taken out with ease were about to cut their losses until Hal decided to intervene as he created a train barreling right into them and thus taking them out for good this time.

The whole fight was real quick as the three saw the ANBU and some shinobi appearing before them and Tsunade was among them despite the disheveled look she had due to the abrupt fighting.

Tsunade saw the damage as she ask "What happen?"

Naruto was about to answer until his comms rang inside his suit, holding up his hand showing wait for a bit, he went and answer

"So bats, I take you met the welcoming committee."

It took a moment before a voice answer the other end _"Yes, they were good but we're all right. I take it you know who they work for."_

"Yes, I take it you planted a tracker on one of them."

 _"Yes and we're about to track them in the Quinjet."_

"Right, once you got their location we'll take them out."

 _"Right, and afterwords?"_

"We'll cross that bridge bats."

Turning off the comms, Naruto saw Hal explaining to Tsunade about what happen and after that, she turn towards Naruto as she asked with a hint of fear due to the destruction these three could do

"So, what are you gonna do now Naruto?"

Dismissing his helmet showing his face to her, Naruto gave her a feral smirk as he said

"Well, what do you think there's a prison with a certain mummy name on it and we're here to collect so get ready Baa-chan cause tonight's gonna be a long night."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **That's a wrap for now, the scene from the council room was an inspiration by Kmon13, kudos to you for helping me with this inspiration and as for the suit in this chapter is the ARS suit from Vanquish so tell me what you think and that's that I guess so here's this chapter's special character**

 **Mu La Flaga ( Gundam seed )**

 **And that's it so, Rate and Review Ja Ne**


End file.
